


The Manor On Top Of The Hill

by fairyScorpicus



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Mark, Death, Ghosts, maybe? - Freeform, maybe???, short spooky thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Manor On Top Of The Hill

No one goes to the manor at the top of the hill. People who think they’re ghost hunter experts do, and teenagers just having fun in the middle of the night, but everyone else has the common sense to stay away. The manor is abandoned, and will be for the rest of eternity.

The front gate creaks when you push it open. No one knows what happened here. It used to be owned by an eccentric actor, and one night the mayor and a few of their friends came over for a party, the actor was pronounced dead, and within days everyone else disappeared, even the detective in charge of the case.

No one’s brave enough to try to solve this unsolved case. People wonder, where did they go? Did they die?

The manor is haunted. The open golf course seems threatening, the pool dark and deep. The house itself is another level of terror.

You open the door and enter. You don’t know why you’re doing this. The voices in the wind seem to scream at you, saying, this place is haunted! go back!

You do not go back. You step through the doors and into a living room. The stairs go upwards, seemingly endless. But that’s the ceiling, isn’t it? A broken mirror catches your eye, and you follow the broken glass on the ground to a stain that looks suspiciously like blood. Who’s is it?

The rest of the house is equally frightening. The voices mix between scaring you away and drawing you closer. You enter the dark rooms, heading downwards and downwards.

How deep down does this house and its secrets go?

You think you’re in a wine cellar. It’s too dark to tell. You squint at the walls. Is that blood? A man greets you cheerfully.

“Finally, it’s nice to have some company!”

You open your mouth to ask who he is, but you already know. His name is Mark. He’s an actor. A little eccentric, but he’s your friend. He takes your hand and leads you up the brightly lit steps. Were they lit up before? They must have been.

“Come on, join the party! I was just grabbing more wine.” he smiles, too wide. “I think Damien’s arrived as well, if you want to say hello.” You smile back.

Wait. Wasn’t the manor abandoned?

“What are you talking about?” he laughs. “I live here, and always will, for the rest of eternity!” You smile and shake your head. Of course. How could you forget?


End file.
